His Sweets
by aPieceOfPie
Summary: As it has been said, no one can get Adrien away from his sweets. And as it has been also said, he always gets his sweets. (Rated T because I'm paranoid)(changed name from Rin Hijiri)


It was the early afternoon on a bright Saturday. They had no school today; which they are glad for. Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien had planed to hang at Marinette's home today as it had all the sweets they could eat and make. All the better for Adrien.

Now, no matter how many people Adrien has worked for or how many diets he has been put on, no one could get rid of the boy's sweets. Not even if he had to lose his modeling jobs, he would still cling to his sweets. Thats how bad his sweet tooth is.

Last time he was in Marinette's home, he never got the rest of those sweet treats he was shown. Okay, that sounds like he's a greedy, but he's not! He's just a boy who loves his _sweets._

At the moment, Alya and Nino are at the little store near the bakery/ Marinette's house to get some missinhg ingredents for a three layer chocolate cake with white frosting and strawberry drizzle. Marinette had everything set on the big counter in the bakery's kitchen. Adrien sat on the other side of the counter facing her. His eyes were trained on her hand movements. Her hand was holding the bowl close to her stomach while the other was mixing the just made cake batter.

Marinette's face slowly grew a new shade of red as the minutes go by. Then she speaks, "A-Adrien?"

He snapped his eyes up, "Yes?"

"W-why are you staring at me like that?" Marinette paused her movements to take a long look at him. His eyes are staring intensely at her; he's hunched over almost like he's sitting like a cat. This has to be the cutest thing she's ever seen him. Just moments ago he was following her movement like an animal would if you had food waving in their faces.

"Because you have cake," he said seriously.

Her face crackes into a smile and then she laughs. She laughs so long and so hard that she has to grab the counter to keep her balance.

Adrien stares in confusion for a moment then it's his turn to get a tomatoe face. "N-No! I-I mean I w-was..." His words were lost when she stops and gances his way. At that moment, he saw her beauty she so effortlessly has. Her shy, but amused eyes gaze at him, rosy cheeks from laughing and from his intense stare, and her smile that lit his world. He knew for awhile that she was his lady, but never had the guts to say. But her question that comes next distracts him from telling her anything.

"Adrien, do you want some cake?" Marinette asked with a small glint in her eye.

He perks up immediately. She giggles as she puts the cake she's making now in the oven. then she moves over to the cakes that have been made from this morning. Gabbing one of the small strawberry cakes, she turned to face Adrien. And at that moment, Adrien really wished Plagg's cat like instincts weren't rubbing off on him.

He sprung off his seat and basically ran to her. Not expecting him to run to her, she darts off out of the kitchen. She runs up the stairs thinking he's not as fast as her, being that she's Ladybug after all. then she stops at the top her roof. Marinette sighs and sets the cake down on her little table, and she sets herself on the chair.

Huh, when did the sun go... Marinette's eyes open to find Adrien hovering over her with a smudge of cake on his lips. He slyly smirks, "I always get my sweets, _My_ _Sweet Lady."_

No one can seperate Adrien from his _sweets,_ but that doesn't mean he doesn't notice how adorable his _Sweet Lady_ looks with her bright, blushing cheeks and shocked eyes. His hand softly rubs circles on her rosy cheeks. His percing gaze meets hers.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you," he says quietly. She grabs his hand from her face and holds it tightly in her own.

"Chat," her eyes close in frustration, "I told you we shouldn't know each others identities."

"I found out by accedent; it was from a injury you got from one of our fights," Adrien says while pleading for her not to be mad.

"I-I don't know what to think," she slowly moves to sit, giving him more room to sit with her.

He nodded, looking down at their hands, "It could make it easier. I could cover for you and you can cover for me?"

"Chloe, she'll think somethings up! As well as the others!" Marinette said while panicing.

He smiles at her, "What if there is somethings up?"

She pauses her panic to just stare in shock, "What?"

"Well, I mean it's purrfect! My Lady and My Princess are the same person, so its natural to have something going on!" He grins at her like he was the smartest boy to think like that.

Her face grows red again, "A-Adrien!"

Adrien smirks and moves closer to her face. Marinette is frozen in place, though, oddly, her face is burning up enough that she _**knows**_ he can feel the heat coming off of her. His hands are at he waist by now as he pulls her on to his lap, straddling him. Her hands are holding his shoulders so tight that her nails could quite possibly leave marks on him. Marinette shivers as his warm breath hit her cheeks. He tightens his hold on her waist as his lips meet hers. Marinette relaxes as he gives her a little peck after peck on her lips. She pulls back and looks at him shyly while bitting her bottom lip.

Adrien looks down at her adorable expression and grins; his forehead on hers, "You, _My Sweet Lady,_ don't have to worry. Something will be going on and the only thing that they'll know is this _sweet_ little situation."

Marinette blushes, covering her face with her hands and rests on his chest, "A-Adrien!"

"I love it when you say my name, _My Sweet Lady!"_

As it has been said, no one can get Adrien away from his _sweets_. And as it has been also said, he always gets _his sweets._

 _ **A/N: Ahhhhh! That felt so good to write! This is probably going to be related to the #LetAdrienEat2k16 thing thats been around for awhile(Probably didn't get the let Adrien eat thing right). Anyway i hope you all enjoyed this.**_


End file.
